Chasing Ghosts
by ScottFox
Summary: Set Post-RE3. In the aftermath of the Raccoon City incident, a vengeful young man gets a second chance at life. OC involved.


**October, 1998**

The flickering, fluorescent lights of the ad hoc courtroom were irritating to the handcuffed soldier's eyes. On one side of the judge's bench stood the flag. Behind the chair that the judges sat on was the Great Seal of the Federation. Taking a deep breath, the soldier sighed. _God, Russia is such a shithole. I miss the Soviet Union. _He had let his mind wander as the evidence had been read, the charges against him discussed. He knew the verdict was a foregone conclusion. And he could not bring himself to care, anymore. If he was to be condemned for doing what he believed was his job, then so be it. He had no desire to continue living in this country, or, indeed at all, if the Motherland was now betraying her own sons. He was drawn from his thoughts by the voice of one of the judges addressing him.

"You recognize the gravity of the charges, Nikolai Viktorovich?" the captain asked. The judges were a collection of military officers, all of whom outranked him.

"Yes, sir," Nikolai responded.

"You know that normally, due to the fact that the only witnesses reporting against you are Chechens, we would only admonish you and allow you to leave. But our government, our President especially, is trying to show the West that we are reforming, that we take seriously our obligations to human rights…" he continued, drawing a derisive snort from Nikolai.

"Human rights, even for those who attack the Motherland. What an enlightened country we now live in," he replied. The captain sighed in response.

"If you were anyone else, if your case had not become national news, you would be released for lack of evidence. But your case did become national news…"

"I suppose I can thank my brother for that?" Nikolai asked sarcastically.

"Yes, Lieutenant. If your brother was not Mikhail Viktorovich, if your brother was not one of the most recognized heroes of the Afghan war, Moscow never would have gotten involved. Unfortunately, despite any objections that myself and Colonel Yefremov may make,  
>Moscow has instructed us to listen to the testimony of the available witnesses and give them the same credence as we would the testimony of a Russian officer. To show the West that we are committed to reform, you see." The Captain's façade of impartiality broke as he looked at his young subordinate. " I'm sorry, Kolya; you know that if I had my choice I would<br>have you back out with your men, but I have no other choice. This tribunal finds you guilty of the following charges: Murder of a non-combatant. Murder of wounded and captured enemy personnel. Grave breaches of the 1949 Geneva Conventions. I'm sorry Kolya. This tribunal therefore sentences you to death by firing squad. You may write letters and have a last visit from whatever family you have left. This tribunal is hereby adjourned," Captain Suvorov concluded.  
>The guards came to walk Nikolai out to the military transport that would take him on his last ride, to his final residence. "Guards, wait," Captain Suvorov ordered. Leaning forward, he whispered into Nikolai's ear. "I know a man who would be interested in meeting you. He represents very powerful people. You may yet survive, Kolya."<p>

"Thank you, Captain. And thank you for trying everything to have Moscow relent. Tell Colonel  
>Yefremov thank you from me as well. I would meet the Devil if you could arrange a meeting at this point. Just do it before I'm shot."<p>

"That will not be hard, Nikolai. Whatever offer this man makes, just take it. Don't let yourself be made into a sacrificial lamb by our dear President. If he offers, go to America. Go anywhere, just don't stay in Russia."

**2 weeks later**

Nikolai was lying in his cell. Although he hadn't expected it, being a notorious war criminal had its advantages. He was kept in solitary confinement, reducing the interaction he had with the rabble in the rest of the prison. Everyone in Russia knew what a tattoo of stars over one's heart meant; and Nikolai knew how they would react to seeing his tattoo of a Red Star and Thunderbolt. He had grown very familiar with the patterns of the ceiling of his cell over the previous weeks. The brown stains water leaked through, the fetid smell of damp, stale air. His ears perked up as he heard voices from outside his cell, echoing down the hall. Slowly, he sat and spun off the bed, standing to rise and stretching his legs as he heard the jailor's keys jangle through the cell door. The door opened and the jailor walked in with a man dressed in a dark and  
>incredibly expensive looking suit. <em>An American<em>, Nikolai thought, _or a mobster_. _Apparently the Captain was well connected_.

"You have one half hour, Nikolai Viktorovich, beginning now," the jailor said as he left and locked the door.

"Hello, Nikolai Viktorovich," the man said. Those words alone gave Nikolai all the confirmation he needed- this man was an American, his Russian was overtly loud and accented.  
>"I represent a company called Umbrella Pharmaceuticals International, Inc. Do you speak English?" he asked.<br>"Yes," Nikolai slowly responded, caught off guard by the use of English. "I speak English. What do you want?"

"I know that you are going to be executed in 2 weeks, Nikolai. My company is willing to offer you a second chance at life. We have need of men with your skills. You've heard of the UBCS, of course?" the man asked.

"I only know that my brother was working for them the last time I spoke to him," Nikolai said. _Was Mikhail behind this? Has he heard what has happened to me?_

"Yes, Nikolai, your brother. I'm afraid I have bad news for you," the man began, an uncomfortable look forming on his face. _It would almost be believable if it wasn't so exaggerated. _ "Your brother's name in the United States was legally Mikhail Victor. It is one of the measures we take to protect our employees from any past associates that may be looking for revenge. There is…no easy way to put this. Your brother is missing; and is believed to have died in the tragedy that recently happened at Raccoon City. Are you familiar with what happened there?"

"Mikhail's dead?" Nikolai asked, a feeling of heat racing through his body; his chest and throat tightening.

"A terrible incident happened in a small town in the Midwestern United States. Raccoon City. The details are still vague, but we believe members of the Raccoon City Police Department's Special Tactics and Rescue Squad released a biological weapon into the city's water supply. Unhappy over a disagreement with the local mayor, apparently," the man explained. _Lying, _Nikolai thought. _His answer is too precise, rehearsed. He's lying to you about something. _"Your brother and his men were ordered into Raccoon City to help protect and evacuate as much of the population as possible. Many men lost their lives in the process; your brother among them, I am sorry to say."

"I thought you said he was missing?" Nikolai responded, keeping the edge out of his voice as best he could.

"He is, legally speaking. But all search parties have turned up no survivors and we have reason to believe that his entire unit was wiped destroyed. Make no mistake, Nikolai. The members of the STARS are responsible for all those men's deaths. That is why I am here today. Umbrella would like to extend to you an offer to join us in the same role your brother did- Platoon leader of 4th Platoon, Alpha Company, North Atlantic-US UBCS. The whole organization there took heavy losses in Raccoon City and is being rebuilt. You will have the resources of the company behind you to help rebuild the organization, the opportunity to help guide it into the future," the man said, seamlessly transitioning into his sales pitch. "Of course, details can be arranged later, but we are prepared to offer a very competitive salary if you are willing to accept the position." Nikolai did not immediately respond; instead processing everything the man had said.  
><em>Mikhail is dead<em>, Nikolai thought to himself. He briefly closed his eyes, seeing his brother's face flash across it as he did. The broad nose, flattened slightly from being broken; the broad jaw and higher cheekbones. And he remembered the person. The professional soldier, the man who took on the additional burden of raising him and his twin sister after their parents had died, was dead. Rage flashed through Nikolai's head as he thought about the man's offer. He knew he was being lied to, but he was left with no options. On one hand he could sit in prison for two more weeks before being put before a wall and shot. On the other he could accept the offer, flee to a new life in America and do his best to discover what had really killed his brother.

"You don't leave me many options, it seems," Nikolai began. "I just have one request."  
>"Name it."<p>

"When my men are assembled and are familiar with one another and we train together, you will allow me to turn my men loose on whatever STARS still survive. What I did in Chechnya will pale in comparison to what I do to them," Nikolai said. He thought it was a convincing act, hopefully one the man bought. Nikolai was optimistic seeing the smile form on the man's face. It was a cruel smile.

"We expect no less, Nikolai," the man said, extending his hand to Nikolai as he did. Nikolai took it in response. "So it is a deal then?"

"Yes," Nikolai responded. "I will work for your company, and you will help me avenge my brother. It will be a…productive partnership."

"Good. Let us be going, then," the man responded, switching back to speaking Russian.

"How did you secure my release?" Nikolai asked.

"American money, you will find, is worth far more then Rubles, my friend. And so come with me. We fly to the US tomorrow, we've already arranged your visa and your new identity. Whoever you are now, whatever you did before; it dies in this cell. In the United States, in the UBCS, you are simply Nikolai Victor."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, everyone. Welcome to this newold story. Some notes here. **

**I first started writing this...12 years ago? 13? It had to have been around the time Code Veronica came out. I just found it sitting in the absolute oldest email in my inbox, downloaded the first chapter, and God was it a mess. So if there's errors in this, blame it on turn on the century me who essentially wrote the outline of what this chapter is (which is also why it's so short).**

**So the main character here is an OC, although all the cast of the original games will be appearing. This, obviously, is set in the aftermath of Resident Evil 3 and is going to be in that time period, not really taking into account RE4/5/6. So if that's a problem, I apologize. Like I said, 13 year old writing here. Anyway, hope you all at least find some redeemable qualities in this. **


End file.
